Ibara Hime
by lil-ecchan
Summary: .“Ah! Yah! Hinata! Bagaimana keadaannya!”. Setting: setelah ujian chuunin, sebelum Naruto melawan Neji. ONESHOT.


* * *

_Aku tahu, ciumanku yang biasa tidak akan bisa membangunkanmu._

* * *

**Ibara Hime**

* * *

"Aku memberikanmu ini," ujar Shino dengan tangan kanannya yang membenarkan posisi kacamata hitamnya, dan tangan kirinya yang menyerahkan sekotak donat.

Dengan memasang tampang yang _tidak sopan_, Kiba membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

"A—apa kau baik-baik saja, Shino?!" Wajar Kiba bertanya begitu, biasanya Shino tidak peduli padanya. Shino hanya selalu ikut-ikutan peduli padanya kalau Hinata peduli padanya.

"Enak saja…" Dan dengan _kampungan_, Kiba dan Akamaru kecil membuka bungkus itu perlahan dengan ketakutan, dengan berbagai pikiran yang mengganggu otak mereka, takut kalau yang diberikan Shino itu malah racun.

"…" Shino hanya diam. "Yah, sebenarnya, seharusnya Hinata yang mendapatkannya," Kiba terhenyak.

"Ah! Yah! Hinata! Bagaimana keadaannya?!" Tanya Kiba yang langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Dia tidak peduli lagi dengan donat pemberian Shino.

"Begitu.. jadi rupanya kau tidak tahu…" Shino berhenti berkata-kata, tapi Kiba tahu, Shino tidak bisa berbicara banyak, dia harus diberi waktu untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kau tidak tahu karena selama ini, kau rawat inap di Rumah Sakit, tapi—" Shino menghela nafas, "—dia telah dikalahkan Hyuuga Neji," Kiba ingat, semua pintanya pada Hinata untuk menyerah kalau-kalau Hinata harus berhadapan dengan Hyuuga Neji dalam ujian chuunin. Tapi ternyata Hinata malah…

"Seperti yang kuduga, akan sulit baginya untuk pulih."

"…" Kiba hanya menggertakkan giginya, dan mengernyitkan alisnya. Tak sanggup menerima kenyataan.

"Baru saja, aku mengunjungi Hinata," Shino melanjutkan kalimatnya, dan Kiba langsung menarik nafas. Shino tahu, Kiba akan berteriak.

"BAGAIMANA?! BAGAIMANA KEADAANNYA??!!" Dengan mulut menganga, Kiba berteriak di tempat yang tidak sesuai untuknya berteriak, Rumah Sakit.

"Dia selamat…" Shino memutar badannya, menghadap ke jendela, "untuk sekarang. Dia telah melampaui batasnya bertahan. Kini, aku tidak tahu lagi kondisinya, tapi yang jelas.. dia masih belum bisa mendapat kesadaran." Kiba hanya menanggapi dengan memasang wajah pucat pada tampangnya yang berantakan karena baru bangun tidur.

"Kau bisa menjenguknya selama jam kunjungan…" Shino menoleh ke arah tempat tidur, dan menyadari kalau Kiba sudah menghilang dari ruangan itu. "…Dengarkanlah dulu apa yang dibicarakan orang…"

_Greek._ Jendela ruangan itu dibuka dengan perlahan, lalu terlihatlah wajah Kiba yang terbalik. Dengan lincah, Kiba memasuki ruangan itu melalui jendela. Setelah bisa masuk, dia segera mencari sosok yang dicarinya.

Hyuuga Hinata, terbaring lemah. Sekujur tubuhnya ditutupi selimut putih. Matanya terpejam. Tangan kanannya diinfus. Mulutnya ditutupi sebuah-alat-kedokteran-yang-berguna-untuk-membantu-mengatur-pernafasannya.

(**a/n : maaf , lupa namanya apaaa -.-**)

'_Dalam, tidur nyenyak dalam tidur. Sangat mirip, dengan Putri Tidur…_' Begitulah pikir Kiba yang hanya bisa terpaku melihat Hinata terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur.

"Itulah kenapa.. aku menginginkanmu untuk _menyerah_, Hinata…" Kiba kecewa, tapi tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang untuk merubah hal itu.

"Sialan!" Ujar Kiba sambil membayangkan Hyuuga Neji, orang yang telah mengalahkan Hinata di ujian chuunin itu. Kiba mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

Kiba mendekati Hinata, lalu menggenggam tangan Hinata yang masih dingin.

"Hinata…" Pandangannya tertuju pada wajah Hinata.

"…Unn", Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya. Tidak jelas apakah dia sudah tersadar atau belum.

"Hinata! Akhirnya kau…" Raut wajah Kiba berubah positif, tapi…

"…Ru… _Naruto-kun_…" Kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir mungil Hinata yang masih lemah itulah, yang membuat raut wajahnya memburuk.

'_Ah, ya… Aku mengerti,_' Kiba merubah diri, '_itu untuknya, ya'kan?_', menjadi Sang Uzumaki.

**- Hinata's POV -**

"…Ta. Hinata!" Sebuah suara mengiang di telingaku, memaksaku untuk bangkit, untuk sadar.

Baiklah, aku menuruti_nya_. Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Dan kulihat Naruto—bukan. Itu bukan Naruto. Walaupun matanya biru, walaupun rambutnya kuning, walaupun ada tiga goresan kumis kucing di setiap pipinya, walaupun dia mengenakan pakaian oranye-biru, aku tahu. Bukan Naruto. Samar-samar, aku bisa melihat matanya hitam tajam, rambutnya coklat, ada tato merah berbentuk taring di pipinya, dia memakai kaos putih. Itu kau, ya 'kan, Kiba-kun?

Dasar Kiba-kun bodoh, walaupun aku tidak memakai byakugan, aku tahu, itu kau. Tapi aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah anehmu kali ini.

"Terima.. kasih… _Kiba-kun_…"

**- End of Hinata's POV -**

'_APA?! Kiba-kun katanya?!_' Teriak Kiba dalam hati sambil memasang tampang gawat-bagaimana-ini-apa-yang-harus-aku-lakukan.

_BRAK!!!_ Kiba mendobrak kencang pintu ruang inap Hinata, seorang suster yang baru saja mau memasuki ruang inap Hinata terkejut, saat dia mau membuka pintu, ada seseorang yang berlari.

"Hei! Kau yang disana!" Teriak suster itu. Tapi, kemudian suster itu tanpa sengaja menoleh ke arah ruang inap Hinata, dia bisa melihat Hinata dengan mata lavendernya.

"Dokter! Pasien di ruang 106.. sudah sadar!" Setelah mendengar hal itu, sambil terus berlari, Kiba berubah kembali menjadi sosok dirinya yang bermata hitam tajam, berambut coklat, mempunyai tato merah berbentuk taring di pipinya, dan memakai kaos putih.

"Tidak mungkin!" Kiba menggumam sendiri sambil berlari, "Kenapa ia bisa melihat perubahanku? Kenapa dia…" Tapi, wajah Hinata yang mengatakan _terima kasih_ kepada Kiba tadi, tidak bisa hilang dari benak Kiba. Dalam sejenak, wajah Kiba mulai memerah, senada dengan tato merah di pipinya.

Sambil menuruni tangga, Kiba loncat, "YAHOOO!!!"

**Owari.**

* * *

_Aku tahu aku tidak akan bisa menjadi pangeran…_

…_Tapi aku akan selalu melindungimu._

* * *

Dikutip dari doujinshi salah-seorang-penggemar-KibaHina-yang-tidak-saya-ketahui-namanya, dengan sedikit--sangat sedikit perubahan. Enaknya, kalo lagi baca ini, denger lagu Requiem punya Satsuki, Original Soundtrack Corrector Yui (anime jadul), sambil mainin lagu itu pake piano, nyanyiin deh. XD

ECCHAN KENA WRITER'S BLOCK. HUWEEEENG! Virus yang mematikan--halah. Cuma punya ide buat **Lovely Days**... Gara-gara itu jadi nyanyi stres YUI - Daydreamer *promosi*.

Oh iya, Out Of Topic sebentar (emangnya forum), ada user GaiaOnline enggaaak? Ato ada yang maen NeoPets? Si ecchan kecanduan game online--tapi maen Ragnarok-nya udah berhenti. Ckckck.

Seraya bersedih, sambil promosiin. **Guilts** punya Anima-san, cepet apdeeet. Abis baca chapter 2 nya, si ecchan langsung buka majalah lama, baca ulang tentang ulasan Ragnarok the Animation, Ragnarok Online, plus komik Ragnarok. Ckckck. Bernostalgia.

_Mind to review?_


End file.
